


The View From Underneath Steve Harrington

by flippyspoon



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippyspoon/pseuds/flippyspoon
Summary: I don't know...Steve likes Billy just read the thing my brain is fried lmao.





	The View From Underneath Steve Harrington

Billy had pictured some version of this a thousand times but now here Steve was lying on top of him. They were both shirtless, having stripped their tees off while playing basketball at Steve’s house. The tension had been thick all afternoon.

Every goddamn time Billy had scored, Steve had patted his naked, sweaty back or his shoulder or his hand brushed along the place where his jeans were riding low enough that Steve could almost be touching his ass.

“Nice,” Steve would murmur.

“Good play.”

“Nice one.”

They tied it up and finally called it a draw which both of them hated doing and as they went inside, Steve eyes seemed fixed on Billy like he was a sniper following his target. They’d stood around in the kitchen, catching their breath, and guzzling Gatorade and Steve had gotten all up in Billy’s space. Billy, the one who dropped innuendos like it was an Olympic sport had found himself close to a giddy kind of panic as Steve abruptly pressed him up against the kitchen counter, still draining his Gatorade.

“You need something, Harrington?” Billy said, the corner of his mouth turning up, his heart pounding so hard he thought he might have to go to a hospital.

“Hmm no,” Steve mumbled, his mouth twisting up. He almost seemed drunk as he stared at Billy and tossed his empty Gatorade bottle. “Um…”

Billy had licked his lips, raising one eyebrow, and then Steve mumbled, “Oh shit shit shit,” before clapping a hand to the back of Billy’s neck and pulling him into a heated kiss. They’d kissed like maybe the world was ending in a few minutes and this was it and then Steve mumbled something Billy couldn’t make out and dragged him up to his room, yanking his hand so hard as he pounded up the stairs that Billy had finally cracked a grin.

Billy had heard a tale or twelve about the insatiable King Steve Harrington.

He’d never thought he’d actually get to be on the receiving end.

They kicked off their shoes and Steve all but threw him on the bed and Billy was about to say something good and snarky because his heart felt so swollen with affection, it horrified him (though that was hardly new when it came to Steve), but then Steve was pushing Billy’s denim-clad knees apart and climbing on top of him. The friction of their cocks inside their jeans rubbing up against each other made Billy hum and he gasped a little, blinking up at Steve.

Steve looked stupid pretty, braced on his hands as he hovered over Billy, his full lips parted, his floppy hair hanging over his giant brown eyes, his sweaty chest heaving. He smiled softly. Billy counted the tiny moles on his face.

Billy wrapped his legs around Steve and absently rubbed a toe along the back of Steve’s thigh.

He felt himself began to shiver.

_Fuck._

“Hey,” Steve said softly. “Are you okay, man?”

Billy nodded with a jerk of his head and wished time could slow. Not freeze, just slow slow slow down just enough that whatever would happen in the next few minutes could take maybe a few days because he had a hard time imagining it would ever happen again. Although he’d never thought in a hundred years it would happen at all. He’d never thought Steve would invite him over to shoot hoops either.

“You’ve messed around with guys, right?” Steve’s sounded so sweet and his voice sounded a little hoarse and cracked a little bit like maybe he’d just been swimming. He bit his lip and pressed into Billy who failed to contain a little moan.

“Yeah yeah, of course,” Billy lied.

There had been no guys, not one. Not that he hadn’t tried in California. He’d stopped before anything could happen twice, terrified that he was about to be found out. Once he’d gotten punched in the face. Once he was thrown out of a car that was technically moving at the time.

Some delirious part of his mind thought that technically that stuff could be construed as “messing around.”

“Okay good.” Steve smiled at him like they were sharing a conspiracy. “Me too. I just wouldn’t wanna…Like I didn’t mean to freak you out or…” Steve was babbling. Steve was nervous. The revelation that Insatiable King Steve had both fucked around with guys (whatever that meant exactly) and was nervous while lying on top of him made Billy fall several layers further into the cozy yet frightening abyss of loving Steve Harrington.

Steve said, “Um…” He leaned down and kissed Billy again, with just a little bit of tongue, as if reintroducing his mouth to Billy after their heated makeout session downstairs. “Um, I just… I kinda like you. I mean I do like you.” He bit his lip again, his eyes lowering as his gaze moved down Billy’s body, and he looked up again with those stupid puppy eyes that drove Billy nuts. “Is that cool?”

Billy swallowed and closed his eyes and opened them again, half expecting Steve to be gone, and for his big, fancy, empty house to have disappeared around him. But there was Steve still, looking at him with hope in his eyes, and the words echoed impossibly in Billy’s head.

“You like me?” Billy said.

“Yeah, I mean…”

They’d been hanging out a lot at the mall where they both worked. They’d been talking on the phone and sharing weird secrets and watching TV at Steve’s over pizza and trying to figure out what one did after high school if one was not in college but the too short summer somehow still seemed endless even though they both well knew that once it was over, there’d be no looking back.

“Is that alright?” Steve said. He rolled his eyes. “I don’t know why I had to tell you that. Jesus.”

He ducked his head to kiss Billy again; a long, hot, passionate kiss that stole Billy’s thoughts away and made his heart race and his cock pulse.

But again he was shivering.

“You sure you’re alright?” Steve said again, pulling away. “We don’t have do anything, I just thought… I mean you’re like shaking-”

“I’m _fine_ ,” Billy snapped. But his urge to bite back vanished at the look in Steve’s doe eyes as he leaned on one hand and reached down to stroke Billy’s cheek. “I’m fine,” he said again, almost inaudibly. “I’m…I’m happy.”

“Yeah?” Steve grinned then and Billy reached to press that long-fingered hand to his cheek and turned his head to kiss that palm.

Billy had pictured a version of this a thousand times and it had never looked at all like how this was going.

“You shake when you’re happy?” Steve said, chuckling.

“I dunno maybe,” Billy mumbled. And then said, “I’ve never been this happy my whole fuckin’ life so maybe so.”

Steve made some noise that was sort of like a chirping puppy and he grabbed Billy leg, pressing it closer around him as he went in to kiss Billy and then there was no more talking, just tangled legs and tongues curling around each other and the press of their bodies that went on and on into the night.


End file.
